


The Ouroboros

by Cleobitchra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi, Smut, lemony limey smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleobitchra/pseuds/Cleobitchra
Summary: It has been over two years since the war. Hermione Granger, who has just graduated Hogwarts, is currently visiting her Mother's great-aunt in New York City for a month before continuing her magical education. Leave it to Hermione Granger to stumble upon Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Lemony Smut Smut Smut to follow.





	1. The Ouroboros

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this fic is literally going to just be smutty. Why? because I have a problem and you guys are not helping the situation! The first two chapters will be no smut because I just cant start a story with HG already having a dick in her mouth, lets build up to that.

  


Hermione was in love with New York! It was so refreshing being around so much hectic energy, compared to the rigidity in England. She was secretly happy Harry, and Ron was busy with pro-Quidditch trials, or they would surely be along with her on this adventure in America. Don't get the witch wrong; she loved her best friends like brothers; however, she would rather visit museums and shop than spend the entire week stuck arguing with the boys on what to do. Hermione was currently enjoying a beautiful Saturday night in downtown New York, her great aunt lived in the inner city and after many pushes from her Aunt Martha did she finally agree to explore the city. She decided to enjoy a nice dinner and walk the busy streets as she window shopped, and people watched. Unfortunately, Hermione didn't know where she was and was quite grateful to pass a sign that stated she was in the SoHo district. She's noticed that Americans seemed to be late to everything or rude to everyone, or maybe that was just New Yorkers?

Hermione passes a narrow alley before retracing her steps and peering down the separate building. She was first attracted to the shop because upon passing she noticed a faint shimmer of securing ward. Upon closer examination did the witch see that the tiny shop was, in fact, a wizard bar.  
" The Ouroboros," she mutters to herself as she takes in the building before. The front wasn't very welcoming, although she knew many wizard establishments of seedy reputation desired this look. The building is covered in an unflattering lay of red brick with a black snake devouring its own tail magically rotated on the hard stone with glittering crystal eyes. The door to the bar was closed and covered in what seemed to be Greek runes for protection and discretions. This only piked Hermione Grangers curiosity and she stares at the rotating snake in introspection as she ran her fingers over her velvet rose pink babydoll dress.

She was sure the best option would be to turn around an go back to her Muggle Aunt's swanky apartment, order takeout and Netflix her muggle tendencies away. However, she knew this place would stay burned in her mind until she at least had a peek inside. It's not like anyone in America knows who she was or the part she played in the second wizarding war. With those words, the intrigued witch pushes the heavy door open before entering the dark establishment for a drink.

* * *

 

 Unfortunately for Hermione Granger, someone did notice as she entered the bar and this dark wizard wasn't one to allow such coincidences to pass by unturned. Blaise Zabini, being the ever astute wizard that he was, instantly ordered the imperiused muggle limo driver to stop abruptly by the empty street across from where he first glimpsed the alluring witch. Zabini gets on the shiny limo before brushing his black suit and staring at the diminutive alley with an inquiring look that the dark-skinned wizard was known for.

Draco Malfoy opened his silver eyes at the stopping of the vehicle and rustled movement of his best friend. He pushes two sultry looking veela away from kissing his pale neck and open chest with throaty giggles. The two beautiful women shrug before grabbing a bottle of champagne and pouring glasses. Malfoy follows Zabini out of the limo, before staring in the direction the Italian Wizard was currently looking towards. Draco stares in confusion before saying. " We went to Ouroboros last week. Beside the huge party isn't until next weekend. I thought we were going to Magalia's ?"

  
Blaise Zabini rips his eyes from the bar and looks down at the shorter wizard with a look of want. " I do believe that I just witnessed Hermione Granger enter Ouroboros," Zabini smiles at the wide eyes of Malfoy before turning back across the street. Malfoy runs his hands through his silver hair as shakes his head.

" No way, that would just be too perfect. I'm sure she had Potty and the Weasel with her, those gits never let her out of their sight... If it really was her I mean." , Malfoy says as he leaned on the black limo.

"I didn't see Potter or Weasley, and I assure you I can pick Granger out from a pack of witches with just her hair alone. Trust me Hermione Granger is in that bar right now... alone", Zabini extends his arm as he stares at his best friend with an arrogantly raised brow. Malfoy flicks his eyes between Zabini and the bar before finally giving in to this dark desires. The silver wizard lowers his head into the limo, " Sorry ladies but there seems to be a change of plans. Something came up that we would be idiots not to pursue. No hard feelings now, I'm sure you both would have been a great lay", he smiles before grabbing the open bottle of champagne and closing the door on the stunned veela women. He pounds his fist on the limo's roof, and the dark wizards stare at the vehicle as it continues towards the New York traffic. Malfoy takes a grand swing of the bubbly drink before passing it to Blaise Zabini with a predatorial smile.

"Let us go make sure that Miss Granger in enjoying her visit in New York, shall we ?", Malfoy holds out his hand towards The Ouroboros.

Blaise Zabini smiles sinisterly as we made the first step across the street. "I thought you would never ask, good friend."


	2. The Jackal and Dragon.

**The Jackal & Dragon**.

**Virtue has a veil, vice a mask.**

Hermione knew she should have turned around the moment she stepped inside the odd square room the woman now found herself standing in. It was hardly more prominent than the witch herself yet made up for the lack of space by having matte black walls that seemed to shoot a couple of hundred feet upwards before tapering into a dark ceiling held silver mist. Hermione found herself instantly intrigued when viewing that every spot on the smooth wall, from the silver base moulding to the high arches, were covered in an assortment of expensive looking masks.

The disguises ranged from impish gargoyles with glowing green eyes that gave the impression of daunting doom; Crystal mask etched with elaborate runes that covered the entire featureless disguise. Quite unpractical for a mask Hermione thinks to herself. The beautiful costumes were not the most bizarre part of this particular room. In the corner was an androgynous form clothed in black robes and an oval mask of geometric mirrors secured to the being's face. It gave the viewer the impression that their face and bodies were warping into swirls, similar to a Muggle carnival's silly mirrors exhibit.

Hermione's twisted heart-shaped face was shown with utter shock at the weird creatures still nature, and she cannot help but feel subconscious in her thigh length pink dress and gold wedges. Her famous fashion designer aunt just insisted she model her latest designs before the line was launched, and the witch could not help but admitted it was refreshing to wear muggle clothes again just not right now in the presence of her magical life. She decides to forgo the awkward presence of the slender creature and rushes towards the black metal door with a surge of gallantry. She curses softly when the door remains rigid in place, a pleasant thrum vibrated through her hand, and she let go softly. A ward has was placed she confirms; being the ever clever witch that she was known for, Hermione instantly knew what to expect before being allowed entrance. The witch twirls her wand as she stares at the masks turning her eyes to the guard in the corner with a questioning look on her delicate face.

The thing shakes its heads slowly, and Hermione feels a chill run down her spine giving her goosebumps. She quickly grabs the golden cat mask and attaches it around her head as glass mask continues to glare at her with hollow eyes. After arranging her coils around her new feline features, did she admit the cover gave her a false sense of security. No one knew her here, and this mask ensured that stayed that way. Perhaps it was time to try dating again. Hermione clenches her wand as her heart staggered with the pulsing throes of grief. She was getting better at controlling that shock that he was gone.

Forever.

  
_Get it together Hermione._

She finds her self-chanting her mantra as she grabs the cold metal door with sweaty hands and beating heart. He would want her to let go. During the war, they both agreed if anything ever happened to the other it was okay to move on... Yet she found it hard to replace the memory of Fred Weasley.

Her first love.

* * *

  
What are we waiting for Zab? I want to get to her before any of those creeps can defile her. She really should be thanking us that we noticed the curly swot, they would have eaten her alive in there", Draco was quite eager as he wrapped his finger around the handle to the Ouroboros. Blaise leans on the door, blocking his attempts before pacifying the spoiled aristocrat with the bottle of expensive champagne.

"Now Now Malfoy, we must give Miss Granger enough time to pick our her secret alias. Twenty Galleons she picks the feline mask. Moreover, I do believe that Miss Granger could handle herself in the Ouroboros, she is one fierce witch when provoked, or has our third year slipped your memory? Just say the word, and I shall call forth a Pensive", The dark man smirks as he continues to lean onto the door knowing how impatient Malfoys could be. The silver wizard drains the remaining veins of the bubbly drink wiping his mouth and scoffing at his brutally honest best friend. " You know bloody well I have not forgotten about that punch. I intend to get her back for that just in a more satisfying way for both of us, and Of course, she is going to pick the cat mask so no bet you twat.", Malfoy sneers at the raised eyebrow of Blaise Zabini before continuing his revelation.

"I picked out the very mask in remembrance of Granger, on a whim, of course, I never expected her to be in New York. How fortunate fate is to have the very witch walk into our very establishment.", Malfoy says with a throaty chuckle. He simply could not believe their good fortune. Blaise Zabini rolls his brown eyes at the devilish man standing before him. Granger should be happy that Blaise Zabini was here to control Malfoy and the pureblood's hedonic ways or the poor girl would surely lose her mind. He opens the door after peering inside. It seemed Hermione Granger did decide on the cat mask; he notes staring at the new silver fox that replaced that spot where the golden cat mask usually resided.

"Let's go snag a little kitty, Malfoy.", Blaise dons his mask, and the latter instantly pulls forth his own as he scoffs. " More like a lioness than a little kitten. Points to you for coming up with the mask idea. If she saw us coming from the start, she would leave instantly and wheres the fun in that?."

" Yes, remember to remain that way, We all know how you behave around the girl," Zabini smirks as he enters the bar.

" What do you mean we?",

* * *

_One drink and she was out of here._

Hermione clutched her martini as she nervously viewed the bar for what seemed like the hundredth time. The entire mysterious theme remained rampant in the main room. The whole place was matte black with a giant glass Ouroboros symbol in the center of the vast floor. Upon further investigation did Hermione horrifically realize that the white glowing symbol held trapped Amazonian pixies. How barbaric she thought disgustedly.

The bar area expanded the whole left wall and contained glass shelves of potions and liquors that reached the high arched ceilings. The entire right side of the room held spacious booths that were full of comfortable pillows and weird looking hookahs that billowed colorful entrancing swirls of smoke. There was thick blood red curtains that could close for discretion and Hermione found herself wondering about the naughty little things that happened behind said booths. She sat in the corner of the round bar as she took in the many people donned in styles of obscurity. It seemed that tonight was quite busy as many people were dancing to the throbbing music in slow gyrating movements that made the witch's hidden cheeks pinken. Hermione sipped her martini as she watched the scantily dressed wizard and witches crowded in the bar realizing how she was out of her element. Upon arrival the slender woman has noticed the glances directed her way and she felt like prey walking  over to what had instantly attracted her attention upon entrance into this revelry.

Past the dance floor and its drunken occupants was a secluded nook with an alluring padded door of red velvet. It was unguarded but seemed to give off an energy of seclusiveness. She found her self-staring at the door with bitten lip when she feels two heavy hands rest on her shoulder. Hermione tenses involuntarily, and it takes every amount of her will to not curse the person touching her. She knocks the hands from her body as she turns sharply. " If you would like to remain conscious I suggest you do not touch me without my consent again. Are you able to comprehend that?." she raises her hidden eyebrow as she took in a red mask with black fangs. The wizard was of average build with a long black ponytail, he smelled of liquor and body heat, and Hermione finds herself instantly uncomfortable, time to go. she tries to walk past the drunken man with a clenched jaw but, the red-faced man steps in front of Hermione, blocking her way.

" Oh don't leave now pussycat, I saw your curious little eyes looking at the door since you have stumbled upon the Ouroboros. Would you like to take a peek inside? I would love the honor to show you around?" The voice of the wizard echoes as he leans into her ear, it was gravely and unpleasant. It made the hair of Hermione's neck stand affixed, and she decided just to hex the man and deal with the consequences later. However, before she can do just this, a velvet voice says.

" Mr. Fang this witch is a guest of ours. Tarry on and cause trouble elsewhere will you?"

Hermione turns to see two wizards standing by the red padded door, where seconds before the alcove was utterly empty. The one who seemed to order the red-faced man to leave was a dark-skinned wizard of considerable height. He stood in a jackal mask of jade stone and an all-black suit that gave off the impression of a very athletic body. He held a very formal and polished look about himself as his brown eyes lazily grazed over Hermione. She was almost certain such mannerism were from the product of pureblood upbringing.

The other wizard was leaning on the red door with a silver dragon mask that covered his entire head, giving him total obscurity. His silver eyes were glued on the tiny witch, and she could not help but shiver at the intense look. Where has she seen those eyes before? She snaps herself from her thoughts as the red man bows deeply replying, " Of course Mr. Jackal and Mr. Dragon I should have known something as delectable as this was claimed. Don't wander from your masters again little kitty, and I do not know if I will be able to control myself.", Fang purrs to Hermione as she glares back, refusing to show him how scared she was. Once the man disappears into the thronging crowd, does she turn towards the duo before her.

" Thank you for that, what's his problem?", She pulls her dress down as she takes in the intimidating wizards before her. The Jackal extends his dark chocolate hand and kisses her own almond toned hand with velvet lips. "Mr. Fang is accustomed to getting what he wants so I would be careful around the wizard, I apologize for his forwardness. I am Jackal, and this is Dragon. We are the owners of the Ouroboros. I must ask what is the name of our new customer?" , The dark man purrs as he lets go of her arm softly. Hermione quickly flicks her eyes between the intense stares of the apparent owners. The two seemed to have different natures, the Jackal was polished and gave off a sense of control. The Dragon character, however, was leering with hungry wild eyes as he continued to lean on the door. Hermione decided it was not smart to give her real name or any semblance of it.

"I am Ginny, nice to meet you both. I must get going but... thank you for earlier. I've just realized that this crowd is not my usual preference", Hermione chews her lip as she turns toward the crowd with the intention of leaving quickly. She feels her left wrist tugged back and she turns as an electric shot of pleasure strikes her core. Dragon mask was currently clutching her with a pale scarred hand. " You cannot go yet, at least have a drink with us, allow us to explain our establishment?", Hermione instantly notices a voice changing spell weaved through the man's heavy voice but doesn't think much about it. I am sure this place is discreet for a reason. She nods her head softly and follows the two wizards to a secure booth in the corner.

Hermione pulls her dress down as she gazed at the two shyly, who somehow wedged her into the soft padded both. The woman could not help but wonder what the two would be like together? She asked Fred once if George could join them sexually, but he told her he would share everything but his woman with his twin brother. So Hermione Granger still kept an undesirably itching curiosity on the matter. She always wondered what it would be like to have two men take her numerous ways. She imagined being the center of attention to two skilled lovers would be an overwhelming experience.

" Miss...Ginny, what brings you to our club? I certainly have not seen you here before.", The Jackal says smoothly while he summoned a glass of firewhiskey. She accepts a tumbler as she tries to get comfortable between the different auras, they were like warm wood and cold metal she noted as the fiery tang of cinnamon floods her senses.

" Well I am visiting my aunt for the month, and I just happened to discover your wards as I was passing by, this is actually the first wizard owned business I have seen in the Muggle portion of the city, so obviously I was intrigued. What's... what's behind the red door?", The courage of the liquor dulled her logical side, and she finally asked the question she's been wondering all night. The Jackal smiles seductively. His perfect white teeth were luminescent against his smooth dark skin and the low lighting of the Ouroboros. Hermione cannot help but bite her pink lip as the two wizards began to move closer to her tiny form with hungry eyes. She clenched her throbbing center as the music pulsed within her very self, and Hermione refused to show her wariness as the paler wizard leaned towards her freckled neck and breathed in her riotous curls before releasing a throaty rasp.

" Are you sure you want to know little kitty? I think your far too innocent ever to contemplate playing behind those doors.", The Dragon runs his finger slowly around her wrist as he watched her reaction. The darker wizard chuckles and he sits his drink down before he begins stroking Hermione's neck softly, she fights a moan at the soft feeling.

"What a curious little kitten you are. First I will tell you about the Ouroboros itself little witch.", Jackal places his lips to her soft skin and begins his history lesson on their establishment. " The Ouroboros symbolizes the cyclic nature of our universe: creation out of destruction, Life out of Death. Pleasure out of pain. The Ouroboros eats its own tail to sustain its life, in an eternal cycle of renewal.", He continues to kiss her neck and Hermione shivers at the pleasant vibrations his exotic voice produced. She moans as the more intense wizard began to run his fingers up her thigh, he would subtly growl with want the closer he got to her core, and it was making the curly witch wet. The Dragon continued his slow ministrations as the Jackal began scratching her scalp with long nails. She was in pure bliss and tried her hardest to focus on the darker man's velvety words while her body begged for more.  
" We created a place where you can be yourself and experience your more carnal side. What the mind desires and the flesh craves. Behind that red door, very few get to see.", The Jackal says, and Hermione cannot contain the soft whimper at the intense pleasure she was receiving. She did not know if it was because it has been over a year since she has had intimate sexual contact or because she felt like invisible behind this flimsy gold mask?  
No.  
She knew it was because she has fantasized about this very moment in her most intimate moments for years.

* * *

  
The Jackal grabs her throat softly as he viewed the moaning witch before him. Hermione was biting her lip as Malfoy skillfully rubbed her slick clitoris, occasionally dipping his long fingers into her sopping wet core. Zabini noticed that Draco was not going to be able to control himself for much longer, in fact, he was surprised that wizard had restrained his urges this much. He snaps his back to the squirming witch between them and squeezes her budding nipple harshly, his stiff member jolts at the noise that falls from her pink lips, and he decides he would not be able to control himself for much longer either. " Would you like an invitation to enter the red door?", He licks her neck softly and enjoys her subtle taste as the witch before him battled with her innocent side. 

* * *

  
Hermione wanted these sexy wizards to take her right then and now. She growled at the the intense fire she just needed to release, and the stroke from the Dragon wizard was driving her insane. She looks into the dark eyes of the Jackal as she tried to formulate an intelligent sentence through the building pleasure.

" I...I oh that feels so good mmmph oh right there please.", She stutters as the pale wizard began to twist her bud with long elegant swirls. The Jackal was continuing to kiss her neck before kissing her soft lips with want.

" Fuck you're so tight, Granger.", The Dragon whispers through clenched teeth. Hermione stills instantly at the sound of her name, a name she did not give away.

**What the bloody actual fuck?**

The witch is shocked to lucid clarity and the darker wizard curses on her lips at his friend's blunder. The paler one seems to realize his folly as he stares into her startled eyes with a simmering hunger. Hermione sucks in a deep breath as she pulls off the silver mask and nearly faints when the face of Draco Malfoy stares back with barely constrained eyes. Hermione wants to hex him, she really does, but she stood astounded at the fucking statistics of this even happening. If Malfoy was here then...Oh come on...

She turns to the dark wizard who has already removed his jade mask and was staring down with dark amusement before licking his lips. Hermione stood with her mouth opened at the Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Oh my, Merlin she nearly shagged her Slytherin classmates, and they knew who she was from the beginning. Hermione felt her cheeks redden as she removed her mask in a fury.

" You fucking snakes" , She stands up and climbs over the glass table, caring not that she was spilling several bottles in her attempt to escape before she committed a double homicide. Malfoy grabs her wrists with a searing want.  
"Granger, wait let us have you. Do not deny you felt the intensity of it all?", Malfoy reaches for her other hand as Zabini quietly observed the two. Hermione stares in disbelief at the two before wrenching her arm away from the silver-haired man.

" Firstly I would never fuck either of you, even if the fucking wizarding world depended on our union. Secondly...I'm not ... I'm not ready to do this. This was a mistake.", She lowers her eyes in shame at what Fred would think right now. Zabini and Malfoy exchange glances and the taller one moves closer to the wary witch. " Miss Granger we simply wanted to show you a night of pleasure, you desperately need one. I assure you we were going to reveal ourselves before passing the red door. We knew you would act accordingly if we showed ourselves from the very start. Forgive us, but we have craved your touch for years now, I'm afraid Draco is unable to control his baser nature when it comes to you.", Zabini bows respectfully before staring at her legs and trembling lips with lustful eyes that made the witch shiver and step towards the exit with wand raised. Malfoy growls darkly as he stepped over the table and next to her with fast reflexes.

" Fred Weasley is dead Hermione. He is gone. When are you going to get over him?", He says harshly, unable to control the jealousy he still had for the dead fool. He instantly regrets his violent outbursts at the reaction Granger held. Her large almond eyes widen with shock before filling with tears that felt quickly. She wipes her tears away violently as she looked back with pained eyes, " I'm...I'm trying Malfoy". She turns around with a flurry of tears and runs towards the dance floor.

" Granger wait! I'm sorry I ...Granger!?", Malfoy yells into the crowd as he watches the retreating fluff of curls make her exit. He winces as she swishes her wand and releases the trapped pixies from their glass prison. The crowd soon became panicked and manic as the Amazonian pixies attacked anyone on sight. Zabini takes in the chaotic scene swishing the curtains closed and pouring himself a glass of whatever was leftover from Hermione Granger's dramatic exit. Malfoy sighs deeply before plopping onto the full sofa with anger. "Bloody hell. I fuck veela on a daily, but whenever that witch is in my immediate area I act like a complete arse!", He bellows before slamming his head onto the pillows. Zabini observes his friend in amusement as the assaulted crowd began to die down.

"Patience my friend, Miss Granger, will be back, of that I'm most certain. What does she taste like Malfoy?", Zabini inquires with a raised eyebrow, watching as Draco sticks the fingers he was pleasuring Granger with into his mouth. He groans softly.

" She tastes like oblivion," he growls.


	3. Dreams, Regrets, and a Golden Vibrator Named Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I had to cut this chapter short because I'm feeling unwell, my daughter keeps bringing home preschool germs. No smut this chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be filled with Hermione being filled...haha... I'm corny
> 
> <3 Cleobitchra

Malfoy crashed his lips onto her open ones as he held Hermione's neck and caressed her breast with a sturdy grip. Zabini was skillfully licking her dripping center as she bared her naked body to the two Slytherins very imaginative minds. She moans as she feels her herself on the precipice of a much-needed release.

"Do you like being our witch Hermione?", Malfoy whispers in her ear like a soft wind that made her core shiver. The two men stare at the witch as she wantonly moaned before them. Malfoy's face red with passion; Zabini's dark skin was dripping with her juices as his eyes never leave hers as he slowly licks her clitoris. "Yes," she finally shudders as the ragged throb of her clitoris woke her from her very unusual dream.

Hermione stares at the canopy draped bed as sweat trickled down her left temple.

What the bloody hell was that?

She felt Malfoy's soft lips and the jolt of pleasure when Zabini nipped her swollen bud.

It felt so real.

Hermione groans before kicking the cotton sheets off her sweat-slicked body, the witch refused to admit she wanted more. The real thing, Hermione nearly came in the Ouroboros, from their touch alone she reminds herself as she tried to rationalize her thoughts.

"Merlin I need help."

Hermione grabs her robe and heads toward the bathroom. She hoped a shower would clear her mind.

* * *

**Parlor Room**

**Tribeca District**

**New York City, NY**

Hermione could not for the love of her focus on the pamphlets before her. They were about several magical colleges that all offered the bright witch a full ride. She needed to pick one but couldn't get past the first sentence without her mind wandering to the last week at The Ouroboros. She realizes this sexual frustration needed to be released or she was never going to figure out where to continue her magical education!

The witch flicks her wand and summons her gold vibrator. She magically locks the parlor door and places a silencing ward. Hermione was thankful that her aunt was away for the afternoon giving her the privacy she desperately required magically and well, sexually. She holds up her rabbit vibrator with a smile.

" Well, hello again Tom. Let's dive right into it shall we?"

She props her self on the couch and begins pleasuring herself with her vibrator. No matter how many times she tries to avoid the two; her mind stumbled back to Malfoy and Zabini. She eventually just goes with it and tries to imagine how her interrupted dream may have carried out. Hermione was almost there; she moaned softly at the intense clitoral stimulation. She envisioned herself straddling Malfoy; his thick member buried deep inside her as Zabini slowly inched his dark flesh into her tight anus. She came at the idea of Zabini wrapping his fist into her hair and pulling roughly while Malfoy lavished her breast with tender kisses.

" Oh, my Merlin!", She stutters as she clenches her toes together and bites her lip harshly at the intense feeling, choosing to keep the vibrator on her swollen nub as an onslaught of pleasure wrecked her sensitive flesh. The aftershock of her orgasm tingles pleasantly through her body; however, her flight from the self-induced pleasure is short-lived when the ringing of the parlors phone brings the woman back to her senses. Hermione yelps haphazardly as the flustered witch falls from the couch in shock. She instantly jumps up and tries to pull her grey leggings back on before hopping one-legged towards the phone. She shoves the gold device into her fuzzy cream cardigan before clearing her voice.

"Hello, Devilla residence. Oh hi, Carl. Oh, for me?... I wasn't expecting anyone; Actually, tell me does the gentleman perhaps have white blonde hair or dark skin and a thick Italian accent? Both would be arrogant looking?", she adds matter of factly.

" Oh, I see, well please do me a favor and tell the man I am not here. Thanks, Carl. Tell Karen and the kids hello for me. Okay bye now."

Hermione puts the phone down as she fixed her clothing. The nerve of Zabini to show up at her muggle aunts home; and how did he even find her residence? She made sure to cover her tracks before heading to Tribeca. The curly witch jumps before fuming as the phone's shrill ring echoes through the all-glass parlor room once more.

These men were persistent; she would give the two Slytherin men that.

" Yes, Hello Carl?", Hermione listens to the concierge explain once more that a young man was here for their appointment at noon. She raises her eyebrow before knitting them together at Zabini's ill use of magic.

"Let me ask you something Carl, do you feel slightly confused? Perhaps dizzy?. Yes, I see okay please send Mr. Zabini up and maybe go lay down. You should feel better in twenty minutes or so. Okay, fantastic, Tell Karen and the kids hello for me.", Hermione hangs up before heading through her aunts very lavish downtown apartment. She reaches the ebony door and stares into the peephole.

Blaise Zabin stood in a handsome suit of muted blue and dark wine. He glances at his watch with a bored look and shuffles a vibrant bouquet of wildflowers between his arms. Hermione bristles even more as she wrenches the door open and places her hand on her hip.

" Confunding a muggle doorman for a chance to have a word with me when you never uttered a single one in school? Now that's quite intriguing. What the hell do you want Zabini? I'm sure I was quite clear on my stance last weekend?"

Blaise Zabini runs his eyes over the tiny witch with a raised eyebrow. "I regret that I did not take the time to befriend you at Hogwarts, a mistake I hope to rectify. I am here to offer our apologies, May I?" He extends his long arm towards the foyer and Hermione contemplates slamming the door in the handsome pureblood's face. However, she looks down at the flowers and sighs before stepping back to allow the dark-skinned man inside. Zabini, however, bows and mentions ladies first. Hermione rolls her eyes as she headed towards the brightly lit kitchen. The wizard slowly follows as he takes in the upscale yet eccentric decor. "Your aunt's a famous muggle fashion designer.", He notes as he viewed the many magazine editorials on her great aunt, Mimi Devilla. Hermione nods her head as she made them cups of earl grey. She turns around to ask whether he would like honey or sugar when she finds herself face to face with the man's toned chest, she nearly swoons at his subtle smell of cedar and mint. Blaise Zabini stares down at the tiny witch before him like a predator would a delectable meal. He gently takes the mug from her manicured hands and sips the tea plain before stepping back to view the effect he held over the witch.

"May I say, Miss Granger, you are looking ever so radiant; I have only seen this particular glow on women after one specific activity.", Zabini smirks as the witch's complexion pinkened in embarrassment.

" It's absolutely none of your business what activities I chose to do on my free time. Now, why are you here and with flowers? I certainly didn't expect Blaise Zabini to be a man that gave flowers. ", She scoffs as she hid her heated face in her steaming mug. Zabini's eyes graze to the bunch of wildflowers resting on the marble island. He hands her the bright bouquet, scoffing.

" You are correct on the matter; I certainly am not a flower guy. These are from Draco; an apology for the way we behaved last weekend. I have come with apologies and to ask you to attend dinner with us tonight. We will answer any questions you have truthfully and will proceed from there. Whether you chose our offerings or wish for us to leave you alone, we will comply. Shall I pick you up at seven, Miss Granger?", the dark wizard observes her reaction, delighting in the way her chocolate eyes showed her every emotion.

" I ... most certainly will not be ready to leave at seven because I'm not going. I need no answers given; you were Death Eaters that escaped justice and ran to America. I do not care for your offerings or apologies, and if Malfoy was truly sorry wouldn't he be here to apologize in person?", she finishes her rant as her cheeks pinken at the man's continued closeness.

" I figured if Malfoy came along the two of you would be bickering the entire time and then where we would be? Back to square one and Malfoy would most likely suffer blood loss. That man is very unpredictable when it comes to you; I would consider it a compliment Miss Granger.", Zabini's deep voice echoes through the vast kitchen, and Hermione shivers at the velvet sound. He places his cup down and winds her soft curl around his finger before releasing the ringlet. She grabs his cup and maneuvers from his intense proximity with elegant steps, heading to the double sink to rinse his cup clean.

" All we ask is one hour of dinner? Perhaps you would enjoy yourself. I could certainly have you glowing more than this muggle contraption" Blaise teases. Hermione's blood chills when she hears the buzzing of her vibrator. She turns around as her hand goes to her cardigan sweater. She didn't even feel the snake reach into her pocket!

" Give Tom- give thaaat back Zabini, right now!", She swishes her wand towards the wizard, but the skilled man throws a protection charm around his person. The witch tries to summon her gold device, but Zabini blocked it's vanishing. He smiles at the curly witch with a mischievous smile gracing his handsome visage. A fuming Hermione is in the process of grabbing a very large kitchen knife when the front door opens, and her great aunt's raspy voice rang forth.

"Hermione daaaarling! Are you here!? Down Fiona Down!, Honestly Langford why do I even pay you? These assistants get worse every year. Hermione Jean, why you never answer your cell phone is beyond me!"

Hermione's eyes flash brightly in alarm.

Shit!

Her aunt was back from her meeting early.

" Get out of here Zabini, apparate! Hermione stashes her wand into her pocket as she pushed the dark man towards the back office. However, the amused man stands his ground.

" Say you will go to dinner with us, and I will leave?", he smiles at her wild eyes before stuffing his wand and her vibrator into his pocket.

" Zabini I would rather pull my molars out with-"

" Ahh, Hermione darling I was hoping, oh my hello dear," Aunt Mimi appears with two of her timid assistants and her trio of annoying miniature poodles. She was a woman of almost sixty years however she held herself in a very younger light. She had Hermione's similar long brown hair but her aunt bleached and dyed her waves a startling red; It made the Weasley's look like strawberry blondes when compared to Mimi Devilla's firetruck red hair. She sauntered over to Hermione and Zabini in a tight full body dress that resembled the color of blood; her bony figure clothed in a black fur coat that reached the floor and was currently the resting place of her "fur babies." The famous muggle woman seemed to have forgotten entirely about her great-niece as her green eyes were currently glued to Blaise Zabini, who was staring back with calculating eyes.

" Hermione you never told me you had such a handsome boyfriend, and in a custom Gucci suit. Oh my, a man of my own heart", Mimi's voice rasped out as she looked at the eye candy before her. She sticks out her hand, and surprisingly Zabini kisses it softly before saying.

" Blaise Zabini; I am quite a fan of Mimi Devilla's creations. I find it absurd that Miss Granger never mentioned she had a very famous American fashion designer for an aunt. ", Zabini flicks his eyes to Hermione's own and the dark-skinned man smirks at her bristled anger. She had daggers for the wizard before her.

" Zabini is not my boyfriend; he's an old schoolmate from Europe. Speaking of which he must get going back from the hole he slithered out of. Ha, just an old-school joke. Now, if you will excuse us, Aunt Mimi.", Hermione grabs Zabini's arm, and the man surprisingly follows, however, Hermione's aunt was not done.

" Stop right there missy, You are to attend my fashion show later this evening alongside myself and Betsey, that old bat brought her little grandson last year, and the press went crazy. Well, I'm going to bring my beautiful British niece, go run long and get a manicure deary. This is going to be a global recorded event...", the woman continues to rant on about her big fashion show. However, Hermione was frozen in fear, it wasn't good for her to be on camera... there were still a few fanatic supporters of Voldemort sprinkled in the world. That's why she was here, to stay hidden from the wizarding press for a while. If she had her face plastered all over New York Fashion Week, someone was bound to notice her. Hermione ran over her options frantically, and it seemed that Zabini made the same conclusion because he steps forward and bows before saying confidently.

" I'm afraid Miss Granger and myself did not know about tonight's events. I asked her to dinner at seven before I go back to Italy. I do hope to understand Ms. Devilla? Miss Granger is simply a catch I refuse to let go easily.", He gazes his eyes to Hermione's, and she shivers at recognizing that same look from her dream earlier. Her aunt's voice rings forth shrilly,

"Oh of course! I couldn't come between young love, just promise me that you will be a model for my next clothing launch? I could simply cut stone with your cheekbones. You are gorgeous darling! Gorgeous! Hermione my dear, I will have the perfect dinner dress for you to wear tonight. Jennifer, do be a dear and grab the green cocktail dress from my office uptown, Yes, from last season. Thank you, darling.", The eccentric woman rambled off to her assistant as she walked to her art studio on the second level; leaving Hermione and Zabini alone once more. Hermione crosses her chest, refusing to say thank you for helping her avoid the press.

" Shall I pick you up at seven Miss Granger?", Zabini asks seriously, his face devoid of the warm laughter from earlier. She stares at his tall form before flicking her eyes to the flowers from Malfoy. She sighs and hands out her hand.

" I'll be ready at seven, but I will leave if I feel uncomfortable. Now, give me my vibrator back.", She furrows her eyebrows as she awaited her property. Zabini's cold eyes warm once more as he bends to her ear and whispers softly.

" I do believe I will keep onto this Miss Granger; you're only allowed to be a naughty witch when I deem so.", His breath smells of spearmint, and it cools the fine hairs on her neck. She suppresses a moan as the man devoured her with his eyes alone. He brings his mouth close to her pink lips, and the woman opened her mouth in want. Blaise Zabini smiles at her willingness before apparating away quickly. Hermione Granger stood perplexed at the moment, her skin flushed, and her heart was beating from her ribcage like an imprisoned bird.

"Oh my.", She murmurs breathlessly.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was very impatient, not only was he use to having his way but the wizard was protective of what he cared for. He stares at the grandfather clock for the tenth time since this morning and groans at how slow the oak object was ticking. He flicks his wands towards the structure, and it bursts into smoldering splinters. Malfoy watches the burning wreck with hard eyes, he was well into his fourth glass and wasn't expecting to stop anytime soon.

He was a shitty person, Malfoy knew that. It took a seeing the life leaves an innocent person's eyes...and watching the only girl he ever loved be tortured in his own home, took his father being imprisoned for life in Azkaban, an insane babbling mess of a wizard...his Aunt Bella murdering his mother. Her own sister, because she deemed the woman a traitor to the dark lord. It took his whole life to be uprooted from its normal sheltered safeness for him to realize he was a horrible person who would most likely burn in Hell for the things he did under Voldemort's twisted regime. He stares at the blazing mess with a clenched jaw as his mind replayed over his worst memories before he thinks of Hermione and her beautiful soul. He throws his head back, finishing his glasses contents.

" Yet I'm still alive and tend to seek heaven while I still can."

" By all means allow me to help, good friend.", Zabini's velvety voice echoes through the modernly designed penthouse, and Malfoy jumps at the man's silent entrance.

" What the bloody hell did I tell you about sneaking up on me, Zab? Where's Hermione? You said she would be with you?", The silver aristocrat rises from his slouched state as he followed Zabini to the kitchen. The dark-skinned wizard observes the burnt ashes as he passed by with a raised eyebrow.

" Miss Granger will be joining us for dinner this evening, speaking of which Loxxy?" , Zabini waits patiently as an ancient elf apparates into the kitchen with a low bow.

" Master Zabini has requested Loxxy?", the rational creature implored.

" We will be having a guest for dinner tonight, prepare a grand meal-"

"No," Malfoy interrupts his eyes bright with excitement. Zabini stops his order with a look of annoyance, he knew where this was going and would rather an enjoyable dinner.

" I will cook dinner. Loxxy you are off for the day, in fact, I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning. Go on, enjoy your day." Malfoy ushers the tear-stricken elf away; the old elf believed this to be a punishment the young Malfoy devised. The silver wizard turns around while rolling his expensive black sleeves up.

" Hermione will not like seeing a house elf around here, especially if we're still going to offer her the north wing. I will make dinner, and hopefully, she will enjoy the effort. I do believe I can pull together a decent shepherds pie, would you like to help Zab?"

The dark-skinned wizard stood proudly as he brushed his suit with a look of disdain. Honestly, one mention of Hermione Granger and his best friend turned into a cuddly puppy. " I'd rather not, though I'm sure Miss Granger will appreciate the act."

" Yes well, only the best for her. Did she like the flowers? What did she say when you told her I said they reminded me of her hair; wild and beautiful?", Malfoy asks his best friend with a glow in his eyes the other wizard hasn't seen in a while.

" Yes...She enjoyed the flowers and the compliment...very much.", Zabini stares at Malfoy with blank eyes and the latter narrows his own.

" You didn't tell her Zabini?, you agreed if I stayed here you would deliver the flowers and tell her I said her hair was wild and beautiful." , Malfoy growls before grabbing the open bottle of scotch before the two wizards. Blaise rolls his eyes at the man's unfortunate choice of vices, the girl and the drink.

" I gave her the fragile things and made sure she agreed to dinner, is that not enough? Besides, you know it's not my style, no matter how infatuated I find myself with her. We have a different taste that you're going to have to get used to Malfoy.", Zabini says stoically as he grabs the bottle and vanishes it away.

" What do you mean get used too?", Malfoy glowers at his friend's passive aggressive nature before sitting on top of the stone shelf.

" If we're going to share Miss Granger do not expect I will deviate from my usual sexual preferences.", The taller wizards velvet voice murmurs as he observed his friend's unpredictable nature. However, Malfoy just sighs and nods his head.

"Yes, I figured you wouldn't, nor shall I. I think we should each have a separate day to spend with her if she agrees of course."

Blaise nods his head in agreement, having already formulated a thorough plan on the matter.

The two men stare at the crackling fireplace in silent thought.

"I regret not saving her. When my aunt tortured her. I still hear her screams in my nightmares. I regret not saving Granger more than my mother's death. What the fuck? Right?" It was her screams, Malfoy stares back at Zabini with hollow orbs; his under eyes were dark as his pale skin revealed his restless nights of torment. The other wizard held those nightmares as well. The things he witnessed would turn any sane person crazy, yet Blaise Zabini has always been a man that handled misfortune well. The Italian wizard wore it like a well-tailored Giorgio Armani; it's what is expected when your mother is an infamous black widow, Death followed your doorstep.

" Malfoy...Miss Granger is here now, and if she agrees to be ours well, then we will keep her safe...and fuck her silly while doing so.", Zabini smiles, and the silver man grins at his best friend's voracious appetite.

" That would be nice, Zabini."


	4. Sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad for any typos or errors but I don't get paid for this. meh.
> 
> enjoy.

**Tribeca**

Blaise Zabini appeared at precisely seven o'clock to retrieve Hermione from Mimi Devilla's home. The latter is clothed in a gorgeous emerald silk dress that billowed around her subtle curves gracefully before ending towards the checkered floor. The top portion held a deep plunge that ended near her freckled sternum and tastefully showed her small breast. She finished the dramatic look with subtle makeup and natural curls that hung to her waist in unruly swirls of caramel brown and vibrant golds. The witch looked simply exquisite, and Zabini was going to make sure he buried his length inside the woman before the night's end. He slowly gave her a once-over licking his lips and enjoying the Gryffindor's ill attempts at remaining level-headed through the sexual tension.

" Miss Granger, may I say you pull off the colors of my house perfectly. Please give your aunt my gratitude for delivering such a delectable vision.", He extends his arm with a raised eyebrow and Hermione takes it with a proud look of the ill design. Zabini had to admit she was brave. Hermione Granger was never one to back down from a challenge, a feat the Italian wizard learned long ago in Hogwart's classrooms.

" Thank you Zabini, I must admit I was going to charm the gown crimson to be patriotic; however, my eccentric aunt just left for Fashion Week giving me no time... You look quite handsome yourself, though I'm sure you already knew this."

Zabini smiles, and Hermione found herself growing accustomed to the handsome pureblood's arrogant behavior. It fit the dark-skinned wizard as well as his custom tailored suits.

" Do not for a second think that I have forgotten about your thievery today, you may have caught me off guard earlier, but I will be retrieving my personal property before the night's end.", her cheeks pinken as the man chuckles at her fire.  
" Let's see how tonight ends; if you are a good girl, I may agree to your demands and return your muggle pleasuring device. Now, let's get going, Malfoy can be very impatient, and I'd rather not lose another valuable clock to his impracticality."  
Zabini finds her wide eyes and speechlessness adorable as she tried to figure out a scathing reply to his raunchy response. The wizard chuckles as he apparated from the Tribeca District. Two things were of certain quality tonight; Hermione Granger was going to be theirs, and she was going to be quite a fun to condition into his perfect little slut.

* * *

  
**Manhattan**

Blaise Zabini led Hermione through a contemporary looking mansion in the lures of a New York Penthouse. The entire structure was an even balance of industrial metals and precious woods. They passed high arched hallways and walls that held paintings of extraordinary value. Hermione suddenly stalls her steps as she noticed a particular depiction of disturbing quality. She broke away from Zabini's grasp and walked towards the painting in awe.

" This is a Salvador Dali painting," she murmurs as she took in the gruesome faces and treacherous snakes in wonder. Blaise appears behind Hermione and nods his head in silent observation.

"Yes Miss Granger, how very astute of you. This piece is called Faces of War. Dali is my favorite muggle artist; I enjoy his play on Surrealism", murmurs Zabini as he observed the muggleborns delight in viewing the piece. She turns around with bright eyes.

"I enjoy his play on Surrealism as well. However, I find I enjoy Romanticism art, especially Henry Fuseli. I like how he portrays suffering and intense emotions through macabre scenes. A Gryffindor through and through I presume", Her cheeks pinken at Zabini's dark amusement. She bites her lips before turning back towards the painting with flushed skin. The wizard made Hermione feel like a form of art herself, the way he observed her every move in a precise calculation that left her wondering what was on his mysterious mind.

" I didn't think you would enjoy the complexity of muggle art Zabini.", She murmurs as she feels his intense aura cloak her wary form. Blaise chuckles as he lowers his lips to her left ear,

 "There's a lot you do not know about me, Miss Granger. I like to keep my specific...preferneces to myself; however, I would not mind one bit if you were ever curious about such things. I am a collector of beauty, and you are a creature of elegant refinement", he runs his finger across her feminine shoulder blades, and she shivers at the sensation.

" I...We should get going Zabini?", Hermione implores softly, and the wizard nods his head in agreement.

" Yes, little Gryffindor lets continue. Please excuse my forwardness. I'm sure if the night plays out correctly we will have ample time to discuss our love for art.", Zabini turns and continues down the dark hallway. Hermione glances at the painting once more before following Blaise's graceful steps.

She wondered did Dali's painting remind the dark wizard of his part in the second wizarding war. She was certain Blaise Zabini wasn't one to discuss his past, she would have to rely on his taste in muggle art and make her conclusions there.

* * *

 

  
The rest of the journey to the dining room was of silent expectation. Hermione found herself wondering of what specific preferences Zabini could be referring too; he obviously meant sexual tastes. The gorgeous wizard hasn't taken his calculating eyes off her since he retrieved the curious witch from Tribeca.   
Thankfully, they eventually enter a rather large dining room that continued with the modern style of mahogany floors and harsh metals, that somehow worked perfectly with the large penthouse. The dining room housed a large fireplace and a long silver table in the very center. This is where Draco Malfoy is found in an expensive black suit and dark silver oxfords. He rises instantly at the entrance of Hermione and Blaise. The latter bows to his date before heading to the bar to prepare drinks.

Hermione walks to Malfoy with pounding heart. Wheres her relationship with Zabini was one of mysterious quality, and his personality had her puzzled. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had a history. It was a bitter one that held the atrocities of war through both perspectives. She didn't see much of the Italian wizard, but Draco their paths crossed a few times. Hermione unconsciously ran her hand over her ragged scar as she shifted her eyes away from Malfoy's silver orbs. The silver wizard clenches his fist tightly at seeing her internal conflict.

" Your beautiful Hermione.", Malfoy says clearly as he viewed the battle wage within his witch. She bites her lip before raising her eyes with a fire she was famous for.

" I've always been beautiful Malfoy; it's about time you've noticed. I was beginning to think you were daft. Let's get this over with shall we? I have a busy morning visiting potential wizarding colleges, and I would enjoy a decent night of sleep, ", she walks past the wizard with a raised chin, and Draco smiles as he follows her to the table. Zabini hands the alluring witch a vibrant glass of Merlot as he sips a tumbler of amber liquid. She accepts with a nod and drinks the heady wine in gratitude. She was beginning to feel nervous in the presence of her former classmates. Her mind wandered to last weekend, and her core tingled with a traitorous response.

Draco clears his throat as he ran his hand through his sleek hair. " I hope you enjoy tonight's dinner, Hermione. I prepared the entire meal myself.", He smugly waves his hand towards the sliver table, and variety of delicious foods appear. Malfoy breaks a gorgeous smile across his refined features when he views Hermione's gasped surprise. Zabini raises his eyebrow as he sipped his cognac in silent observation.

" You made all this yourself Draco? I'm sorry, I assumed you had house elves prepare your meals, dress you, bathe- well you get the idea. Honestly, this is surprising", she grabs a ripe chocolate covered strawberry, and the two men watch hungrily as she devoured the red fruit with a throaty sigh, before plopping into the silver and forest green dining chair. Malfoy clenches his jaw at her subtle moan of pleasure and pushes the platter of fruit closer to Hermione, before sitting next to her and watching her every move with hungry eyes.

" I wanted to make a special dinner for you Hermione. I remembered when you created Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare our third year, and I was inspired to create a delicious meal all by myself. It was quite cute, watching you parade around trying to force people to join your organization. ". The silver man stops at the death glare coming from Hermione's small form. " An organization that is something our society needs. Did you like the flowers? They remind me of your hair, wild and beautiful.", He finishes by giving his most swoon-worthy smile, and the witch finds herself giggling at his confidence. She knew he meany well. 

" They are beautiful, I have them on my desk in Tribeca. Thank you, Malfoy. This dinner is really thoughtful. I... I'm glad I came tonight" she smiles grabbing her dark wine and barely restraining herself from gulping the entire glass as she internally waged with her logical side; which was currently screaming for the witch to apparate away. Hermione knew if she stayed that these two very attractive and very intense wizards were going to ravage her, yet the witch remained seated and continued to drink her glass. Hermione Granger needed to do this. She ignored the dulling throb of her fragmented heart and the logical whispers of her consciousness.

She needed to do this. She wanted to do this.

  
" Well, this certainly looks like a delicious shepherds pie," Zabini sarcastically notes as he sat across from the other two and picked over the rosemary lamb in familiarity. Malfoy gives him a feigned look of innocence which makes the dark-skinned wizard roll his eyes at his best friend's manipulative streak. Blaise Zabini was content to observe the two, he knew the bright muggleborn would discover the house elf, and he was sure to view an entertaining scene. Yes, he would continue to play the uninterested character he was known for. They were an enjoyable duo that gave a liveliness to Zabini's rather dull life.

  
"I decided that tonight was far too special for something as mundane as shepherds pie. So I changed the menu last minute. I mean just look at how beautiful Hermione looks, she deserves lamb and-", he flicks his eyes to the table, " -roasted vegetables and what not. Although I intended the chocolate strawberries to be for after dinner. Is this a muggle custom, dessert first? If so, I shall immediately adopt the practice.", Malfoy teases as he watches as the tiny witches face warms at the small pile of berry leaves before her. She licks her fingers, laughing the incident off like the beautiful lioness she was.

" Oh, I'm sorry! Everything looks so deliscious, it really does! I just love chocolate. I believe it's my weakness, actually."

" Is that so, Miss Granger?", Purrs Zabini as he gave the witch a look of ravenous desire that made his dark skin glow elegantly. Hermione stops mid-chew at the wizards lewd comment and the rosy tint that graced her almond skin tone soon crept towards her freckled plunge. Malfoy was no better as he nearly spits out his whiskey upon hearing his best friends attempt at flirting. Blaise Zabini... flirting. He usually just told the witch he was interested in that he wanted to perform coitus with her and then continued to tell the startled woman that she should consider herself lucky. Surprisingly, it almost always worked for Zabini. Malfoy was in delight to see this unusual side of his best friend.

Blaise smirks at the two's reactions, taking a large sip of his drink as the sound of the burning fire echoed through the vast dining room. The trio remains silent as they attempted to eat the elegant meal. Hermione eventually sighs and puts her utensils down.

" Why didn't you two come back to Hogwarts?", She always wondered where the two disappeared off too after the war. Never would she have thought New York City. Zabini decides to answer.

  
" After the war, we decided to get away from London. We were only going to lay low in New York for a few weeks before heading to Milan, but we soon found we enjoyed the vibrant city and decided to open the Ouroboros. I go to Attica Prestige, and we run a few other businesses. Malfoy well, he does what Malfoy's do best.", Zabini stares at their guest with calculating eyes, his flirting nature from earlier gone.

" And what is that?", shes murmurs and Draco laughs as he ran his hand through his glossy hair.

" Why making money my dear.", He waggles his eyebrows, and Hermione rolls her eyes at his arrogant facade. He laughs before refilling her glass,  
" I also attend Attica, although only part-time. I do have a family corporation to run. Speaking of Attica we would like to give you an offer", Malfoy puts down his whiskey and gazes at the questioning look of Hermione, Blaise stares silently at the scene that was about to play out.

" An offer from former Death Eaters? I'm sure that's something I shouldn't dabble in. Why am I here Malfoy? Zabini? Cut the Pureblood fancy smancy shit and tell me what you want? It couldn't simply be that you want to fuck me? She felt brave as the two men stared at her brash outburst with opposite reactions. Malfoy stood with his mouth open as if he forgot about the sharp tongue of one-third of the golden trio. Zabini, however, continued to sip his drink with a calculating gaze that made Hermione's hairs on her neck stand.

Malfoy clears his throat and Hermione glances at his silver eyes, which were devoid of their usual mischevious glow. The witch found that she was seen this look many times. It was a product of war.

" Hermione we were on the wrong side. I admit it, Zabini admits it. We saw...partcipted in horrors that no sane person should ever see, let alone be forced to enact in. I'm not a good person Hermione, I know that...but I...we are moving on from the past.", Malfoy's voice is hallow as he stares at his dinner plate with a clenched jaw, Hermione's eyes soften, and she stops herself from grabbing his hand.

" You know nothing of Pureblood politics. They are one of life or death. I assure you are most fortunate to be muggleborn Miss Granger. You were given the choice of free will, whereas Malfoy and I, and many of our former peers only choice were to take the dark mark or watch our families die in the most horrific ways possible." , Zabini murmurs as he watches the shocked expression of Hermione Granger, her brown eyes flash between the brooding Malfoy and the amused Zabini.

" I...I'm sorry. I... never thought for one instance to put myself in your own shoes. To have to choose between such choices is a nightmare I could never imagine. Please forgive me?" , She grabs Malfoys hand under the table, and he squeezes her silky flesh softly.

" It's fine Hermione, we all lost people we love in the war.", Malfoy says before rising to refill his drink in the shadowy corner. Zabini follows his best mates steps before rolling his eyes and finally flicking his dark orbs back to the treat before him.

  
" All is forgiven MIss Granger As Draco said, the past is just that behind us. Let us discuss the pertinent future.", Zabini smiles arrogantly as Hermione bites her lip in deep thought before finally sighing and nodding to the inevitable.

 

" Excellent," he purrs. 

 

* * *

 

  
Malfoy and Zabini stared at Hermione as she logically dissected their wishes in silent thought. She bit her lip as said logical side was urging her to get up a run back to England...but she would be an idiot to refuse the tempting offer. She licks her lips before running her hands over the vibrant green fabric.

" Let me get this correct. You both want me to be your girlfriend, as in you both will share me?", She raises her eyebrow with incredulity. Malfoy nods with a handsome smile; he was in a significantly better mood than the beginning of this conversation. Zabini sips his fourth cognac and paces the dining room in elegant steps.

" Correct, I will spend Thursdays with you, Draco on Friday, and perhaps we can all enjoy the Ouroboros on Saturdays. Although you would need to create a secret identity and only refer to us by our alias."

Hermione nods her head.

" I see...and you are offering me the north wing in this large mansion-sized penthouse and admission into Attica Prestige, a wizarding college that only accepts applications when the applicant is born? I'm a few years too late I fear."  she jokes

Malfoy chuckles as her naive demeanor.  
" I will be handling that aspect, do not worry you will be a student at Attica Prestige, college for exceptionally skilled wizards and witches. That is if you decide to take our offer. If not, We will leave you alone, and you will never see either of us again."

" or oblivate you," mutters Zabini as he finally sits down next to the two with a vain smile. Hermione's eyes widen in alarm, and she instantly stiffens at the latters proximity. Malfoy raises his hands in fear that the brash witch would hex their next move.

" He's kidding, ha- whoa relax Granger. You will soon learn that Blaise has a peculiar sense of humor." Malfoy glares at the uninterested wizard before them.   
" What do you say Gra- Hermione?" Malfoy tries to remain calm as he watched the wary witch between the two wizards.

" Why me?", She asks softly, and Malfoy can't help but run his pale fingers over her curly mane. He wanted to tell her how amazing she was, how brave and elegant and compassionate the curly witch grew to be. Malfoy wanted to say so much, but he merely looked at Zabini with pained eyes and the dark-skinned wizard rolled his eyes before replying.

"Why not Miss Granger? You are beautiful and tempting. Malfoy is handsome and obsessed with you- oh come on Malfoy its quite evident-I am certainly immaculate and gorgeous, and I must say I would enjoy finally having a chance to discuss academic pursuits with you. It's time to move on from Fred Weasley, Miss Granger. Allow Malfoy and me to take you through an adventure of new and exciting sensations.", The Italian wizard watches as the woman stiffens at the name of her dead lover and quickly hides her face in her unruly hair.

" Zabini...I believe you said something about showing empathy earlier", Malfoy hisses, noticing Hermione's pained expression, he reaches for her arm, but the witch surprises the Slytherins with her next words.

" Okay.", she murmurs softly before lifting her head with glazed eyes and bitten lip. " I will be yours."

Zabini smirks subtly before continuing to finish his drink. Malfoy instantly shakes off his flabbergasted look when Hermione begins to look as if she would change her mind, he grabs her clutched wine glass and rises before saying softly.

  
” Excellent. I promise you will not regret our union. This must all be a lot for you to digest. Let's call it a night, we have an early morning tomorrow. Allow me to show you to your room, Hermione”, Malfoy reaches his arms towards their new roommate with precaution. Hermione nodded silently as the ruby wine from earlier weaved through her blood and dulled her senses. She wanted to spend more time with these two incredibly handsome wizards, but the idea of a warm bed made her grab the polished mans hand in tired agreement. However, it seemed Blaise Zabini had premeditated plans.

” Certainly not Malfoy, I believe it's Thursday which means tonight she's mine. Although I wouldn't mind sharing the evening with my best friend?; of course it’s ultimately up to our Miss Granger?” Zabini stays seated as he viewed the woman before him with arrogant delight. She held her pink lips apart in moderate shock as she realized tonight was, in fact, Thursday night; a critical factor that both Draco and Hermione seemed not to have noticed during their after-dinner agreement. Malfoy shakes his head instantly and puts his arms protectively around the tiny witch.

" She's tired Zabini, just look at her. This is a lot for anyone to accept. Hermione, you don't have to do this?" Draco grabs her chin gently with his scarred right hand, and the witch stares into his concerned look with warm eyes.

" I want too, and I- want you to stay...please.", She said breathlessly. Knowing that eventually, she was going to lose her nerve and run from this surrealism. Malfoy stared at her steady eyes as he runs his thumb over her lips softly. She shivers as he placed his lips to her ear.

" I shall give you a luxurious bath tomorrow morning, I will lap away every ache and desire, pamper you like the beautiful woman you are...but tonight I'm fucking you like the naughty whore you will be." Malfoy keeps his hand firmly on her chin; a smirk graced his face at the gasped look of the alluring witch. Blaise breaks up the duos intense aura by wrapping his arms around the two and apparating the three away.

* * *

 

The trio land in a room of completely covered in foggy mirrors. Hermione takes in a black velvet couch and glass table near the wall and a giant silver chest on the opposite side. Besides that, the mirrored room held nothing but a black fur rug in the center.

" Welcome to my favorite room, Miss Granger. Earlier I mentioned my specific taste; I'm quite delighted to share this side of me. Do you consent to be thoroughly fucked by myself and Draco Malfoy?" , Blaise runs his finger across her collarbone and enjoys the flush that rises once more to her freckled flesh.

" Yes."

" Excellent, Draco please help Miss Granger undress.", Zabini says as he walked over to the couch and conjured a bottle of whiskey and glasses.

" Gladly," Malfoy growls, and Hermione holds her breath as the silver aristocrat gently runs his hands over her shoulders before lowering her soft dress fabric to the floor. Hermione stands nervously as the two men took in her choice of negligee. She opted for a vivid lingerie set of crimson and gold that showed her tawny nipples through the soft lace.

Malfoy looks over her entire body in awe, as if he wanted to remember the night forever.

" I've never loved these colors until now. Zabini can we fuck her?", Draco looks up to see his best mate handing his a glass of whiskey as the dark-skinned wizard viewed the delicious witch before them.

" In, do time dear friend. I believe Hermione may need a brief introduction to my specific taste. Please, by all means, make yourself comfortable.", Zabini extends his arms towards the velvet couch, and Malfoy growls to himself before finishing the offered glass and heading towards the couch. The Italian wizards snaps his eyes back to the self-conscious witch who was currently covering her chest with her arms in a careful manner. He gently grabs her arms and places them to her side,  
" You have a beautiful body and should flaunt it so. Do you understand, Hermione?", Blaise asks the tiny witch with a raised brow. She nods her head softly, and the dark-skinned man smiles.

" It's yes sir, in this room Hermione. Go on a be a good girl and say yes sir.", Zabini says proudly as he walked around the witch, viewing the ample curve of her ass. Hermione scoffed as she followed his amused eyes.

" I will not be calling you sir, Zabini. Is that what you're into, being in authority?", She falters her laugh when his eyes remain calculative. He stands behind her, and she shivers as she feels his subtle breath grace her neck. She was sure if she pushed back she would feel his form on her own, and they idea thrilled her. She watched Malfoy in the mirror, and the silver man was rubbing his cock through his pants, his eyes dark with hunger. Zabini walks in front of her view, smiling darkly as he took in her beautiful form.

" I have much taste, but tonight we will focus on the basics. Draco may enjoy pampering you and treating you like a princess, but I? Oh, I will be treating you like my little slut. What an opportune moment for a lesson on the matter", he swishes his wand and red ropes of silk attached around Hermione's startled form. The red confines wrapped around her breast and her freckled stomach, securing her arms behind her back in a constricting manner. The shocked witch balanced on her right leg as her left leg was intertwined in red silk and left hanging in the air through conjured metal loops in the mirrored ceiling. Hermione struggled to gain balance as she spewed forth a yell of rage.,

" Blaise what the fuc-mhmmmhgm," her words are stopped as a calm Zabini removes his green tie and wraps it around the bonded witch's mouth. He steps back to watch the dangling witch with eyes of significant desire.

  
Zabini walked over to the silver chest and withdrew her vibrator before returning to her struggling form. He turns on the gold rod to a low setting and chuckles at the witches stilled movement.

"Come now, Hermione, you didn't think I'd let you off so easily, did you? That mouth of yours has been impudent all night and now I finally get to punish such cheek" the dark wizard whispered into her ear as he nibbled at the earlobe, his tongue tracing a lusty line down her heart-shaped face, lingering over the pert tips of her brown nipples before licking at the sensitive flesh through the thin fabric, all the while holding her wide eyes with a steely gaze and calculative smile, a smile of greed and amusement as his nine inches stiffened almost instantaneously at her breathy moans.

Without further ado, Zabini pushes over her wet lace and slides the vibrator into her dripping center. Hermione gasp at the sensation and her skin rubs delicately against her soft bondage. When just the tip was still in her, it started another plunge, without warning, the rubber nub on her clitoral hood began to vibrate, sending wicked tremors of pleasure through her gently. He runs his hands through her curls before whispering in her ear.

"Tonight will simply be a night of pleasure for you, perhaps next lesson we will dabble on your pain spectrum. No orgasms until you learn your place in my bedroom, on your knees pleasuring my whims. Malfoy may enjoy catering to your sarcastic mouth and pampering you with lavish gifts. I on the other hand like a lady in public and an absolute slut on command. Do you think you could be my little slut, Hermione?" ,

" Go fuck yourself Zabini," She gagged through the continuing plummet into her pussy. Blaise slaps her ass hard before heading over to the couch to enjoy the view.

* * *

 

"Oh, my Merlin," Hermione moaned through Zabini's tie.   
The rabbit vibrator was in steady sync now, alternately filling her and leaving her achingly empty. She could feel her body coiling, tightening, drawing in upon itself. When the tension seemed unbearable, she finally cried through intense pleasure, knowing she would have to beg before she would get her release. Blast after shrieking blast of electrical joy held her hanging over her cliff she so desperately wanted to plunge forth. Her body jerked and twitched as she rode the waves ever higher, her right leg was burning as it held the entirety of the muggle-borns weight. Through it, all the gold device continued their steady rhythm, and the vibe continued to dance across her sensitive flesh.

She was gasping like a fish out of the water as she could not come down from the euphoric high. 

Hermione did not know how long she stood with her vibrator sinking into her pussy and out once more. The blindfold made time go terribly slow and the curly witch realised she couldn't take the insane pleasure any longer. 

“Okay, Sir" she muffled as her body tried to absorb the influx of sensation. She could feel herself passing out from the onslaught of pleasure, and she finally slumped into her bondage, simply allowing the gold vibrator to plummet in and out of her slick entrance. When she regained some semblance of coherency, she found her blindfold removed, and Blaise Zabini stood with a hungry gaze at the panting witch. She blinks her eyes as she grew accustomed to having her sight again, She shivers at the two men's stares. Zabini stood amused at her fluids dripping from her left thigh, Malfoy was running his hand over his stiff cock with a look of barely controlled constraint. Zabini removes the black fabric from her mouth, which was soaked with Hermione’s spittle and pleas of release.

“ I’m sorry Miss Granger, I couldn’t understand you. Did you want to come little lioness?”, Blaise purrs as he stuck a single finger into her sopping pussy. She sobs as the feeling before breaking her eyes from Malfoy’s to stare into Zabini’s dark ones.

“ Yes…please,” she moans wantonly, and the dark wizards begins rubbing her g spot in a come-hither manner that made her whimper.

“ Yes, what Miss Granger?”

“ Please let me come…Sir”, She moans through shuddered breaths and Zabini smiles as he gently releases her from her hanging confinement, choosing to keep the intricate ropes weaved across her taut stomach and breast. He lays her on the soft fur rug and attaches his lips to her open mouth as he gently pinched her nipples red. Malfoy stalked over with his hardened cock still confined inside his silk boxers. He watches the witches lust-glazed eyes as he vanished her lingerie and places his mouth on her throbbing clit, before tracing the tip of his tongue across her raw flesh in a delicate, soothing manner. Hermione closed her eyes to fully relish the sensation before sighing softly at the silver wizards gentle laps. Draco touched her the way she liked it, holding her right breast with both hands, stroking their golden smoothness, kneading her flesh with just the correct pressure as his tongue swirled around her sopping center, dining on her pink flesh like a delicacy. Blaise chipped in with his hand cupping her breast from the underside, lifting it slightly to revel in her warm weight, then letting it go so it bounced just a little for a delightful, different sort of tingle. Before she could purr in appreciation Blaise's hand traveled to stroke her neck, softly and expertly. 

Draco was starting to nibble, his hands kneading harder, eliciting familiar toe-curling ripples of pleasure that arched her spine and coursed through her temples, along with her guttural, throaty moans -- moans that were swallowed into Blaise's kiss. Blaise's fingers were alternatively pinching and rolling her pink nipples as his palm grinded against her pleasing flesh. If the wizards weren't already so preoccupied they'd have noticed her brows furling as her lithe body was overwhelmed by the sheer pleasure ravaging her sensitive body. 

. Zabini stares at the tantalizing view of her glistening center it wavered into a stripe of light before slipping back into darkness. The tip of his cock inevitably grazed against her smooth calf as he leaned in, and a jolt burned through his veins. This was the most arousing moment he'd had in months.

Hermione's moment of truth came soon after. The combined sensations of two men suckling, Hermione’s many moans coalesced into an unbridled scream of excitement to wake the entire apartment. Both men marveled as she tensed, cried and squirmed helplessly for the far better part of a minute. The female orgasm was a beautiful affair indeed.

 

 

"I do believe it is our turn now. Draco, you must stand; I will lay on the rug." Blaise says clearly as he picked a panting Hermione up and placed her quivering thighs above his pulsing cock. Blaise lays back onto the mildly irritating fur; a slight itchiness pushed away at the sight of the Hermione from behind. Her flowing brown curls and the shadow of her taut spine were lovely sights indeed, but her derriere was simply breathtaking. The striped shadows from his room couldn't hide those curves that were starkly out of proportion to the rest of her petite hourglass figure. He couldn't help reaching out to guide those luscious ass cheeks as she squatted to sheathe his length into with her firm flesh, fingers bathing in that same luxurious silky smoothness.

“ Ride me Miss Granger, and take Draco in your mouth.”, ordered Zabini.

  
“ Yes, Sir,” she moans breathlessly.

 

* * *

 

  
Hermione held her breath as she took a moment to admire Blaise's sizeable member, beautifully adorned by bulging veins before lowering herself tentatively onto his greedy manhood, already trickling with spots of pre-cum. Her nether lips spread to swallow his admirable length and girth, inch by inch till Hermione was seated deep on nine inches of veiny cock. Steadying her feet, she rode him by squatting up and down -- a source of pleasure and power, the power for her to fuck at her own pace. Blaise folded his hands behind his head, more than happy to let the witch take charge.

Draco towered over the two, stroking her caramel locks and guiding her plump lips over his stiff member. Cradling his balls with one hand and gripping the base of his shaft with the other; Hermione pursed her lips into a tight O that grasped the head of his long cock and thrust deep down while her tongue swirled around his bare head, lapping up his succulent manhood Instinctively his scent invaded her olfactory glands, the smell of sex blossoming into a deep red flush that washed over her otherwise golden skin.

 

Hermione's powerful quads were working up quite a sweat now, her technique of alternatively blindingly fast and languorously slow thrusts was almost perfectly timed to test his endurance, repeatedly taking him to the edge and back again. Blaise smirked at the sight of rivulets of sweat dripping off the immaculately rounded globes of her ass, now almost a blur of motion as she thrust herself with abandon along the length of his manhood. He grabbed the wet vibrator and gently worked the gold metal into her tight puckered anus. She moaned through Malfoy's long pale cock.

"Oh. Ohhh. Mmmm. Oh, fuck yes. Fuck, fuck... yes, deeper... UNGG... OH FUCK YESSS...FUCK, FUCKFUCKFUCK..."

Hermione was in cloud nine and wasn't shy about screaming it out to her world. Her rapturous cries were music to the men's ears, the affirmation that their exertions were extremely enjoyable for their witch. The haughty woman was now reduced to a blabbering of moans, while Blaise was glad to lay back and enjoy the view, so Draco eagerly took over the reins. He savored her screams whenever he suddenly switched from slow thrusts to frenzied fucking her throat.

Anyone who could observe the scene would no doubt be somewhat impressed by the sight of the curly witch in heat, throwing her head back as she arched her back almost painfully in helpless cries as she gave in to the pleasure, their hips gyrating in their quest for relief. Perhaps he or she would then wish vaguely to be at the scene and partake of the sordid atmosphere of wild sex, sweat, and semen in the air, of the music of moans and groans.

 

Unbeknownst to our three revelers, a painting on the far wall was allowed a view of the evening's events.

 

Now shaking from the sheer sensation, Hermione felt her mind creeping into delirium as a glorious orgasm approached, then focused her eyes on the two men taking her. The vibrations were thoroughly explored, adding a whole new dimension of motion to their lovemaking, sending them all hurtling toward the cliff.

Mere moments later, Hermione clenched her vaginal muscles hard, seeking to forestall and extend the pleasure, but Blaise wouldn't stop -- he'd just launched into a new barrage of blurry fast thrusts, and just as Hermione passed the plateau of pleasure. Orgasm came upon orgasm, and she couldn't separate them, one from the other. Some were weak, others sharp, but before one rippled away, another came. The sensations blended, melded, morphed and bounced off one another until the entire experience became one of pure bliss. Unendurable joy, exquisite agony, Heaven, Hell. All of them or none. Her brain was misfiring; the sensations were so powerful they trampled boundaries in her mind that she knew not of.

Random thoughts floated before her, like snowflakes. She could watch them, but if she reached out to examine one, it was gone.

She was gone. Hermione was no more. Only the pleasure remained. Only the exquisite blasts, the soft cascade, the unending kaleidoscope was real. No longer concerned with anything else, Hermione floated away on the tide, happy and serene amidst the turmoil.

  
"Ohhh... oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh OHHH... OH FUCK AARRRGGHHH!"

"You fucking kinky bitch, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"DAAMMMMITTT!"

 

All three exploded into sordid screams as their senses were slaughtered by the power of the vibrations driving them hurtling headlong into a deeply satisfying orgasm. The men growled for the first time that night as their cocks ejaculated violently at the unexpected stimulation of vibrations through her inner walls, but their pleasure was nothing close to what Hermione felt as she thrashed wildly about as all her nerve endings leapt to life, and eventually dropping as she lapsed into delirium.

Hermione instantly becomes boneless and battles to stay conscious as the two men remove their softening pricks from her holes. Zabin instantly cleans the three before clothing himself and apparating the lot to Hermione's new room. Draco carries the sleeping witch to the warm bed, sliding under the cover with her and falling asleep instantly. Zabini views the two silently before heading towards the door.

" Blaise?"

Zabini turns around to see an upright Hermione, her skin still flushed with the numerous orgasms received as she squinted through the dim room, she pats the spot beside her sleepily, and the dark-skinned man raises his eyebrow before  shaking his head slowly.

" It's not really my thing, cuddling. Draco will be more than enough trust me.", He turns to leave but stops when her soft voice rings out.

" Just for tonight... please sir?"

Blaise stands for what seemed like minutes before finally sighing and laying on the other side of his shared girlfriend.

" As you wish, Miss Granger." he murmurs as the tired witch molded her body comfortably between the two men and was asleep in minutes.


End file.
